This invention relates to water soluble polymerized lignin derivatives formed by free radical initiation reaction of sodium persulfate on lignin and/or modified (so as to be activated or conditioned) lignin obtained from alkaline pulping liquors. The polymerized lignin derivatives without activation are of particular utility as surface active agents for dispersants, emulsion stabilizers, flocculation, flotation, etc. Polymerized lignin derivatives formed after activation are of particular utility in flocculation applications and where thixotropic or gelation properties are required such as in low solids drilling fluids, dust prevention and the like.
Other lignins and lignin-like material such as lignosulfonates, peat, lignite and sulfonated, desulfonated lignosulfonates do not polymerize with sodium persulfate in the same manner as alkali lignin.
Lignin suitable for use in this invention is obtained as a byproduct of the pulping of wood by alkaline pulping processes and is recovered from the spent pulping liquor separated from the cellulose pulp fibers which are the primary product of the pulping process. The lignin containing liquor obtained from alkaline pulping processes is acidified and the lignin, being insoluble in an acidic medium, is precipitated and separated by filtration from the water soluble salts which remain in the filtrate. Although the precipitated lignin is soluble in an alkaline aqueous medium, it is not of particularly high molecular weight nor is it particularly useful in a thixotropic or gelling system.
Other available polymers such as xanthan gum, polyacrylamides, polyacrylates, polyvinyl chlorides and the like are in some cases thixotropic polymer systems, but alternately lack salt tolerance, temperature stability, resistance to biochemical and biological degradation, cost/performance practicality, etc. It has now been found that polymerized lignin with and without thixotropic or gelation properties, depending on the end use properties required, can be prepared from alkaline pulping liquors with a cost/performance advantage and without the performance disadvantages listed above.